The present invention relates to an illuminating device for motor vehicles.
More particularly, it relates to an illuminating device which has several light sources formed as semiconductor light sources.
Illuminating devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such illuminating devices is disclosed for example in the German document DE-A1 33 15 785. This illuminating device has several semiconductor light sources in form of light diodes as light sources. The light diodes are three-phase light diodes which, depending on electrical control can emit light in at least two different colors. With this illuminating device it is possible to switch between at least two different colors, and all light diodes emit light of the same color. With this construction the illuminating device can be used for different illuminating and signalling functions. Utilization of this illuminating device as headlight is however possible only to a limited degree since the light diodes cannot emit white light, but instead they emit red, green and yellow light. Moreover, the three-phase light diodes are more expensive than simple semiconductor light sources which emit only the light of one color. Also, the control of the three-phase light diodes requires a higher expense so that this illuminating device requires both high manufacturing costs and cannot be produced in a cost favorable manner.